Collapsed
by Futuristic-dudette
Summary: This Fanfic is so much better then my old one. I hope you like this story. Basically, Both Keely and Mr. Hackett remember what went on at DinnerTime! It's finished! Good bye
1. Not So Hungry

**I've changed my penname I used to be "Chocolate for Brains" and now I'm "Futuristic Dudette"**

**I'm rubbish at summaries! Read and you'll find out…**

**There was something I was gonna say but I've totally forgotten…**

**Collapsed**

Phil was sitting in the video room, looking at yet another one of Keely's videos, this time she was interviewing Phil for being a man from the future. Only a few people knew it was true. Keely ran in excited, a huge grim on her face.

"Phil, Phil!" She said eagerly, "I remember! I remember!"

Her best friend gave her a blank look

"You know the other night," She explained, "With Mr. Hackett coming over for Dinner and your parents got sucked into a vortex-thingy and then we had to be them"

"Hey Keel, that's gre-" He started, "No it's not!" He stood up from the chair he was sitting on so fast that it toppled over onto his foot. He winced but this time Keely gave him the blank look.

"Look Keel, if you remember than Mr Hackett probably will remember!"

Keely tried to comfort her best friend, who was now becoming a nervous wreck,

"Why did I have to do the cutting with the laser and not the hedge trimmers it's all my-" Keely occasionally got a word edge ways, "Look Phil, maybe I remember because you've used gadgets on me and-" but he wasn't listening. Phil was pacing up and down the small room, muttering to himself, "He said he'd call the Feds (a/n- That is the same as the FBI, right?), then they'd steal the time machine, the technology, who knows what else they'd do to us- to you, Keel" He told that directly to his best friend

"Me?" She asked

"Yes! You!" He seemed kinda agitated, "What would they say if they found out that you'd kept the sectret of a family from the future hidden for a year? They might capture you, or shock the whole truth out of you. I could never let that happen to my g-" He retained himself from saying the word he was gonna say, "my best friend" Keely grabbed hold of Phil's shoulders and tried to calm him down.

"Look Phil," She reassured, "We both have double science with Mr Hackett next, ask him at the end." Phil nodded but in his head he was thinking about what he'd say, 'Hey Mr Hackett, you know that dinner the other night? You don't remember me and my family telling you we're from the future?'

Double Science (I have this every Monday and Tuesday morning…fun!) seemed longer than usual. All through the lesson, Mr Hackett kept on giving Phil dodgy, knowing looks. At the end of the lesson, only Phil and Keely were left in there.

"um…, Mr Hackett," Phil started, "My family are…um…think of having you over for…um…another dinner and we wanted to know what you…liked from the dinner we had the other night. What do you remember from it?"

"Oh Phil," He started, "I remember the events of that dinner we had. The meat was cooked to perfection, nothing strange happened in _any_ way"

Phil let out a relieving sigh.

"Oh, except," Mr Hackett continued, "Except finding out you and your family are from the future."

Phil gulped heavily,

"Mr Hackett, please don't contact the FBI!"

"Don't worry, I won't," replied Mr Hackett and Phil let out another relieving sigh, "I already have"

**O.k so that is actually really bad! It will get better. You know, I have everything in my head and it sounds cool but when it's put to paper it just sounds really…crap!**

**I'll update soon enough.**


	2. The recording

Glad people reviewed  O.k, now all my ideas have gone…wait, they'll come back. If this isn't finished by the 21st August, I am going on Holiday then for two weeks going to Florida- my only hope is that we have a computer in our villa  Well anyways, here is my story( I'm listening to Collapsed now and I watched "Independence Day" yesterday- it's sad )

**Now I remember what I forgot last time**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Phil of the Future- if I did, I would make sure Ricky Ullman marries me and we celebrate Christmaka (sp?) together!**

Phil didn't have time to argue with his teacher. Thankfully it was the last lesson so he and Keely left school earlier and got to Phil's house. His parents were sitting contently on settees, stroking a tortoise-shell cat.

"Mum, Dad," Phil started, his parents looked at him, "Keely remembers what happened the other evening…with the Dinner thing"

"Oh, that's great for you Keely," Barbara smiled at Keely, "You should remember the fun"

"No, you don't understand, mum, if Keely remembers, so will-"

"Vice-principle Neil!" Phil's dad shot up so fast when he said this that he hurt his back.

"Well, not exactly," His mother tried to reassure her son and husband but it wasn't working, "I mean, maybe because Keely was used to having gadgets used on her and that's why she remembers?"

"No Mum, He said that he'd told the FBI and-" Before he could finish what he was saying there was a knock at the door. Everyone paused; Keely grabbed hold of Phil as the two of them approached the door. The flung it open and Pim stood in the door way. As she came in, she gave Phil and Keely a really dirty look.

"What's up with you guys?" Pim asked

"Pim, it's important! Mr H-" There was yet another chime of the doorbell. This time the five of them stood in the door way. A man and a woman stood on the door step along with Mr Hackett.

"Agents Harpins and Agent Jenkins from the FBI- we have reason to believe that you are a family from the future" The woman said. Her and her partner held up badges clearly stating they were members of the FBI. Phil's parents laughed nervously, "Us! From the Future! What ever makes you think that?" Lloyd asked.

"Mr Neil Hackett tells us that you told him on the evening on September 23rd 2005 as well as him witnessing a series of unusual events" The man said.

"Well, um…"Lloyd said again but Pim butted-in on him,

"Seriously, who are you gonna believe? An average, normal family of 4 and a 'normal' friend, or a weird vice who just recently moved out of his mother's and lives on his own?" The two agents turned to Mr Hackett,

"Well, actually, I have proof! Come her Bambi!" (A/n- That's the name of my rabbit who is now staring at me and just sneezed) Mr Hackett whistled and the cat they had recently been petting ran over to his owner. Mr Hackett removed the collar to reveal a tiny camera in it,

"From my army days" He explained (A/n- What's it in where he stills the mini camera from the Army? I think its 8 Simple Rules). The camera was hidden as the tag and he connected it up via a USB port in the back and into a small laptop that one of the agents was carrying. Immediately a video started playing, yet it wasn't of anything Futuristic-y but of something else.

It showed Pim in her room singing rather loudly, jumping around her room with remote in her hand, being used as a micro phone

"_Jealousy, _

_Turning saints into the sea _

_Swimming through Sick Lullabies_

_Chocking on their Alibis_

_But it's just a price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm Mr Brightside!"_

Pim who was watching the video blushed slightly, O.k she blushed a lot! She resumed watching herself make a mockery of herself even further on the T.V screen.

On the video, the sound of the cat purring had mad Pim jump and she was now stroking the cat.

(A/n- Now anything in Italics is gonna be what's on the TV to make it easier)

"_Hey Puss" Pim said to the purring cat. It rubbed it's head against her leg and gave her "Puss-in-boots" type eyes._

"_You Hungry, eh Kitty?" Pim then sighed, "I can't be bothered to go down to the kitchen- tell ya what, I'll WZRD you summit, k?" Pim took the weird device out of the bottom draw of her desk and zapped at an empty bag of cookies which was lying on the floor. They became instantly full and the cat snacked away. Although all you could see where cookies, you could still hear Pim in the background,_

"_God, I love this song! Breaking my back just to know your name, 17 tracks and I've had it with this game…"_

"O.k, I think we've heard enough!" Pim quickly pointed out. The video was fast forwarded to Phil sitting on his bed, talking to the cat (A/n- I called it Bambi didn't I?)

"_We I like her, but I think she thinks I'm just a friend" Phil said. The beginning of this Conversation had been cut of because of the fast forwarding. "What do you think Kitty?" He pulled out his WZRD and all you saw is a pink beam coming onto the cat. _

"_Well, I think," Bambi started speaking in a voice much like Michaela Riddel (_**A/n- this girl in my class who has yellow teeth because she never brushes them, cries once a day and has a horrible, shrill, squeaky voice**

"_I think that you should tell her," Bambi continued, "What's this girls name again?"_

"O.k, I think we've defiantly seen enough of that!" Phil cut of the recording

"Indeed, Diffy residence, you have 4 hours to pack up everything you own and come by the Police Station in the Pickford town centre where we can resume further questioning" The male agent informed the family

"And you, Girl," The Female agent told Keely, "Come with us _now!_"

"W…w…why?" Keely asked, tears welling in her eyes

"Because, from the information gathered, I have reason to believe that you have kept this family's secret safe for a while- This was crucial, deadly information, these people could have taken over the world with the resources they have"

"But these people, I've known this family for more than a year and I know none of them are like that- they're just trying to get home"

When Keely said this, Phil looked down to the floor and shuffled his feet.

"Can I at least say good-bye?" She asked, barely audible

"Oh, alright then, but quickly, for all you know the media could be here soon"

Keely said individual good-byes to all the family and got to Phil last, she didn't know what to say, She hugged him tightly, tightly then she had when he'd told her that he was gonna move.

"Good-bye Phil," Was all she could say to him, her tears stained his shirt, he felt his against her cheek.

"Good-Bye Keely" Phil whispered, "And Keel, I needa tell you, I L-"

"Hop-too! We haven't got all day" Mr Hackett butted-in

Keely turned around and gave him a deadly stare. The female agent accompanied her to the car, but as she walked past her teacher, she gave him a hard elbow shove with made him wince.

As she sat in the car, she started out the window, directly into her best friends eyes, her stared too, but soon turned away, for he couldn't bare to see his best friend cry like that.

The End- Not really, just messing Ya! I'm not sure If I'll write any tomorrow because it's a Sunday so all my family are in so they'll probably keep bursting in on me to make sure I'm not chatting to Paedophiles on the 'net. Like I'll do that, next chapter I'll give out all my contact details  Sorry this was kinda long!

Oh, By the way- I don't own either _Mr Brightside_ or _Somebody told me_ the dude who wrote them does (or dudette).

Review Guys! But if you flame, I have two very cute looking bunnies- and everyone knows all that is cute- is EVIL! Bwa ha ha!


	3. Goodbye, Home, forever

**Wowie! Thanks for all the reviews :P O.k, I've got total writers block so I'll just steal ideas I put in my story which is 101 A6 pages :P There were so many times whilst writing it that I almost put Phil, Keely and Pim :D**

"We can't go down there, to the station" Lloyd stated

"Dad, can't we use the Time Machine?" Phil asked

"Well, it's only the time doughnut thing that needs fixing I mean, if we put in co-ordinates for 2122, we'd probably be thrown into the year 2100" Lloyd replied

"Then put in the co-ordinates for 2100- it's worth a shot!"

Phil was ready to go back, better then in this century anyway. His dad went of to try and fix the time machine again and Phil ran up to his bedroom. His hadn't even started packing, he felt like ripping everything of the walls, just throwing everything into little boxes and shout out the window that this was a lousy century and how he hated it and everyone in it. But one thing held him back, one person- Keely. Right now she was being interrogated and probed because she was faithful- she kept their secret and it was because of them…Phil's thoughts trailed off, he started packing, using the WZRD. As he did so, he had a thought

'What if Keely comes back here? When the house is empty?' He thought. He sat down and started writing a note to her. Once he'd written it, he removed his necklace that he wore all the time (A/n- except for the second series but let's pretend he does)

Everything he owned was in the tiny porta-pocket, a weird 22nd device that can make you store ANYTHING into a tiny little box-thing. On the cabinet next to his bed were the necklace and the note- he took one last look before shutting the door. His family was in the time machine (A/n- Curtis…um…he got promoted to assistant manager of the tool place), he was glad to be going, but at the same time, half-hoping that he would see Keely and she'd say that they didn't have to go because…he didn't know!

"Now, everyone, if we're lucky we'll land in 2122- here's hoping!" He dad said in an optimistic tone. There was a rumbling noise and a blast. Phil looked out the window and saw a big orange light flash past. Or some reason, he felt really drowsy and fell asleep, deeply.

"Hey Phil," Pim whispered softly, "PHIL, WAKE UP!" Phil awoke with a sudden jolt. He walked out the door, and into a new world.

"Pim, Where are we?" He asked his sister who was staring lovingly up and the skyak above her head. It's the year 2121, so to these people, we've only been gone a few days."

They walked into the house, the cyber-tronic house where everything was done for you.

"Ah good, Phil, you're out" His mum piped in chirpily, "Your father is gonna return the time machine now, so make sure everything is out"

Phil nodded and started at the house it was in, yet he could no longer call it home

**O.k, so I didn't put in anything from my story but I will do later.** **Seeing that it's 10:51 in the morning, I may as well start writing more, although I'm seeing Charlie and the Chocolate Factory at 2 pm. O.k, the next chapter is in Keely's Point of View and it's called "Since You've been gone" :) **


	4. Since You've been gone

**Next Chapter :) Once again, I'm listening to 'Collapsed' rocking song , Anyway, here is the next chapter. Oh and thanks to those who added me to Favourites (in-case you haven't noticed, I'm English), story alerts and all those who reviewed :D**

**Oh, by the way, this is all in Keely's POV**

They'd finally let me go, Phil's family wasn't set to arrive for another hour, which meant I could still see them. I ran all the way down to his house and rung the doorbell. No answer. I rung it loads of times. No answer. I knocked on the door, on the windows. No reply. Then a thought struck me. I ran round to the Garage, expecting to see the RV. It was empty, not even an old can of paint on the shelves. Nothing. Then I broke down, I just burst into tears. He was gone. My best friend, gone forever, 115 years into the future and I never got to tell him. I picked up the key, hidden in a small lawn gnome and put it into there back down. It felt so weird and empty. There wasn't even the chairs and table on the patio. I didn't know where to go. The house was like a second home to me- now it just felt so lifeless, how long had they been gone? What if I'd just missed them? I ran up to Phil's room, I don't know why, it just seemed to be calling me. As I opened the door, I know longer saw the over-filled, colourful room. It was just so…soulless! Not even a poster on the wall, not a sock on the floor. But on the cabinet, next to the bed were his necklace and a piece of paper. 'Keely' was written in hurried writing and his necklace which he wore all the time was on top of it. I dried my eyes, sat on the bed and read. Tears stained the note; I held it close to me, as if it was Phil himself. Reading it again and again, there was one part that I loved the most,

_No matter what year I am in, I will also hold you close to my heart._

I put the necklace around my neck, vowing never to take it off until I saw him again. I lay down on the bed, swimming in thoughts and soon fell fast asleep.

The chime of the doorbell and the hammering of the door awoke me,

"We know you're in there, open up!" I recognized that voice, it was agent Jenkins. I didn't want to leave the bed; I wrapped myself tight in the bed covers and breathed heavily. The hammering and the ringing wouldn't cease; soon I heard voices from out of the window and the opening on the backdoor. Rats, I'd left the key in the backdoor. I could feel the wet parts on the quilt, tear stained, I wouldn't move though, I could've run, but I hadn't. It was all I had left to remind me of Phil, beside his necklace, and I wanted to cherish the moment, the feeling, for as long as I could. I tried to block out the noises around me and hoped that I could get back to sleep

It had been 3 months since he'd gone. Last week was my 16th Birthday, although I didn't feel like celebrating. It seemed so empty without Phil. He'd promised me that he'd be at every single one of my birthdays, even if it meant having to use a Time Machine to do so. I was in a strop with all my close friends. It was kinda silly anyway. Tia, for my birthday, had given me this gorgeous half a heart necklace, and she wore the other heart. My heart said 'Best' and hers said 'Friends'. I felt kinda guilty when I put it on, she wasn't my best friend, Phil was and now he was gone.

"Wait, girl," Tia said as I tied it around, "You can't see it, take off that skanky, old one" That made me mad- Bruce Banner mad (A/n- Sorry for the Hulk reference, it was the O.C). I tore of the necklace I got from Tia and threw it at her.

"You're not my best friend," I whispered at her, now starting to cry, "You're not and you never will be" Yet again, tears fell down my face.

"I gave you an expensive necklace, a gift out of my own money and you throw it back in my face, literally," Tia replied, "God, all you ever do is cry, give it a rest! Listen to your head and not your heart! Phil is gone, I don't know or care where, but he is not coming back so stop being such a cry baby and appreciate the friends you've got here."

With that remark she stormed out of my house, leaving me on my own in my sitting room. My mum came in with my cake,

"Oh, has your friend gone?" She asked

"Yes," I replied, "And he's not ever coming back!" I tore up the stairs and into my bedroom. I picked up my tennis racquet, the handle sticking out from under my bed and I also picked up a ball. I made my way to the courts; I hadn't been there since- well, the week before Phil had left. We were joking around and he lost and he said that he was gonna beat me next time. But there wasn't a next time. I sat down against the net and started to aimlessly bounce my ball up and down, until I missed and it rolled away. I didn't go after it. I just sat there, lost in thought.

**This is kinda short- but not as short as Chapter 3, Now I listening to "Out of the Blue." When I've finished this Fanfic, I'm gonna attempt to write a one-shot. I am sitting at my 'putor, It's 8 pm and I have a cup of Hot Chocolate next to me- I'm ready to write the next chapter although I don't know what to call it- actually I do, I must write it now, before I forget :) Please review and I hope you like my next chapter- "Andy you're A Star" (For all you Killers fan, if there are any reading this)**


	5. Andy, You're a star

**Wahoo! This is the 3rd Chapter I'm writing today! It probably won't be finished till tomorrow though, oh well, its 20:21 (hey that's when we're hosting the Olympics) sorry, random note :) O.k, this one is back…well read it and you'll find out. Oh, and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory rocked ,**

**Andy, you're a star**

Phil had been back in this century for 3 months, he'd felt so guilty that he'd not been able to make it to Keely's birthday. His parents had not let him travel back; they said it was too risky. It was all so weird; it didn't feel homely although he'd lived here for 15 years, he wondered if it ever would. Everything was different. Where his school was, was now a fitness centre, no trace of the old building remained but why should it? It existed over 100 years ago. The tennis court was now a car park to the Mall, he knew Keely would have loved it. Thinking of Keely made him bite his lip. Although Pim had looked up all her friends and people she knew, Phil had refused. He had ideas though, one shop in the mall, was called "Wosmers" Which sold a high variety of different devices and stuff. Knowing Tia, she'd probably marry some rich heir with more money then brains. He laughed at the thought, but then saddened at a worse thought. All his friends were dead. His friends here, in 2121, didn't know why he was so upset, why he'd returned from his holiday so quickly, nor did they know that he was a year older. He went into the mall, and looked around the stores, but it didn't feel the same. It didn't contain the same friendly glow he'd felt when he went shopping in 2005. He wouldn't even go to the food court, because it reminded him too much of his virtual adventure. In the end he trudged home, defeated, there was nothing fun for him to do, nothing that wouldn't remind him of the time he left behind. He sat of the curb outside his house and pondered in thought.

"Phil Diffy, is that you?" A familiar voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Andy Baxley (A/n- the guy from "Team Diffy") standing behind him.

"Oh, hey Andy," He replied, unenthusiastically.

"So where's your girlfriend? Don't tell me you left her behind"

"My girlfriend?"

"That blonde girl, Kelly or Kelsey or summit, the one who rated on me to your parents"

"Keely, you mean. She had to…wait, you remember what happened? But it's like in the future when you came, or the past or something"

"I remember all my vacations, bro, so I'm guessing something bad happened that made you have to return and now you can't go back and visit her"

"Yeah, that's exactly right…I can't see her again, my parents say it's too dangerous to travel back with the FBI after us and everything"

"The FBI? Man, that's tight, you know, I could always help you out"

"You could? That'd be great, how?"

"Well, my Time Machine is just sitting my garage, gathering dust, I'd say you can borrow it to see your boo, for a small fee, of course"

"Name it"

"200 big ones, baby!"

"200, but…"

"I understand if you don't have it, but remember I'm here for you bro, as long as you have cash"

With that remark, he wondered off, chuckling. Phil felt even worse now. But then he got a brainwave. It was deadly, criminal and if he got caught he would get in serious trouble, but he had to do it.

He looked at his clock, 2:26, he hadn't slept a wink. He picked up his grabby gloves and went over to the window. A teleport pole was close to his house- if he could grab on… He tried and caught on quickly, not letting go. He was in his PJs and slippers, making himself silent as he made his way to Andy's house.

_His Garage, _Phil thought,_ He said it was in his garage_.

Phil tried the door and to his luck it was unlocked. And there was the time machine. He held his WZRD close to the lock

_Rats, _he thought_, retina scan_

Getting Nervous, Phil looked around the garage and found a recent picture of Andy. Using the Insta-Morph, he turned into Andy

"Eye scan confirmed," Said a computerized voice, "Were would you like to go Andy"

"Um…the year 2005, please" replied Phil in his best Andy voice. There was a loud rumbling sound, and soon a big orange flash. As he flew through time, a small clock hit his head; the impact was hard enough to make him faint.

When he came too, Phil was worried, if he was unconscious, how would he know that the Time Machine had flown to the right year? It was 3 am and still very dark outside. He started curiously at the world before him.

**O.k, I'm gonna stop writing because I am 13 years old and it is 10:45 PM! Hope you are liking this story. Please review because I am sad because I am not getting a lot :( Dun, dun, duh! Find out tomorrow what happens? Did Phil land it the right year? Are the FBI still chasing him? **


	6. Wake me up when September Ends

**Thanks for all the reviews shucks (what does that mean?) I like naming my chapters after songs. 'Collapsed' is an Aly & AJ song, 'Since you been gone' is a Kelly Clarkson song ('Beautiful Disaster' is my Favourite) and 'Andy, you're a star' is a Killers song. I like songs; I'm gonna find more- ooo- how about 'wake me up when September ends"? - wait, it was September in it like a year ago! Oh, yeah! It's a year on! I like that song:**

**Wake me up When September Ends **

**I started writing and realized it's in Keely's Point of View**

It was a year since Phil had left (A/n- Crap, I should have put it in the last chapter as well), exactly One year. For the first few months, well, half a year, the two agents kept on asking me if I knew where the Diffy's were- I'd say "No" and start crying. My mother found out the truth about them. I mean, it must have been suspicious that Fed's kept on coming to your door, talking to your daughter and then making her cry. So she asked me, and I told her the truth. Like she'd believed me. Next time the agents came, she asked them and they told her the exact same I told her. Then she got _mad_ at me. She said I shouldn't have kept their secret- I shouldn't have been faithful to my best friend and his family. I couldn't take it, I picked up my guitar, my tennis racquet and a ball.

"I'm going out" I said coldly to my mother, before slamming the door on her.

I went to where I'd go when I was feeling sad- I'd ended up going there every single day since he'd gone. I never had a partner to play tennis with. No one ever came and I was now a friendless. I went into 11th grade (A/n-? That's like 6th form!), but it was so weird, without Phil to help me through the first day of term. Tia and I were still in a strop and now she was hanging out with Regina (A/n- Mean Girls reference, she seemed the most likely to be Candida's sister), who was Candida's older sister. Ever since Tia had hung out with her, she had become really mean (Tia not Regina, Regina's already mean). I sat at the tennis court and started to strum at my guitar, soon, words came into my head, and I started to sing along:

(A/n- I didn't write this song Aly/and/or AJ did- but I changed the wording from blue to brown eyes)

You were the one  
That I couldn't find  
Hidden away  
In the depths of my mind

Why did I let you go?  
You're too good to be true  
I messed it up and now  
I don't know what to do

We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now it's all collapsed in my lap

I over thought  
So I locked up my heart yeah  
Where you stood  
Your brown eyes hidden beneath your hurt

Why did I let you go?  
You're too good to be true  
I messed it up and now  
I don't know what to do

We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now it's all collapsed in my lap

My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
When I meet another guy with the same brown eyes  
And the same name with the converse shoes  
I can't really understand, now come on baby  
We'll make another mistake and think he's just another fake

Wish I could erase the past now  
Wish I could bring you back

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now it's all collapsed in my lap

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now it's all collapsed in my lap

As soon as I finished I heard clapping behind me. I always hoped it would be Phil coming up behind me, but I'd learnt not to get my hopes up. I just sat there guitar in hand, tears filling my eyes so bad that I couldn't even see

**He He He! I'm gonna end it there. I was gonna write more but I thing I'm gonna make you wait and wonder who was the Phantom Clapper!**

**I might start writing more but my mum wants to take me to "Morrisons" (It's like, a supermarket) and then to a Library :(**


	7. Out of the Blue

**Ow, my neck hurts. I'm listening to 'Beautiful Disaster'- rocking song , O.k, here is chapter 7 in Phil's Point of View- oh, it's the 1st August- cyber space 'Pinch, Punch 1st of the month- No returns' to all of you**

**Phil's Point of View**

I'd arrived in 2006, luckily enough (A/n- oops! it was exactly a year later, I forgot that it'd be 2006). I walked around the familiar town- I was home. But as I walked up to the tennis courts, I heard music playing, hypnotic enchanting music. Then someone started to sing. As I walked up to the court itself, I saw her. I saw Keely, she was sitting against the net, but her back was towards me. I listened to the words of the song. It was weird though, that it was Keely; she looked different. Her hair was longer, down to her waist and she had red and black streaks running through it. She no longer wore bright colourful clothes, but dull blacks and…black. That's all she seemed to be wearing. When she finished her song, I started clapping wildly. She began to turn around but stop and looked straight ahead and started to cry.

"No, no, don't cry- please, it was lovely," I told her, but she still sobbed. She aimlessly started to hit a tennis ball up and down.

"Um…You know," I started, "Tennis is a lot more fun with two people," I zapped a branch on the floor with my WZRD and it'd turned into a sturdy tennis racquet, "What to play?"

"Look," She replied through tears, "I'm perfectly content being on my own, I have been for a year, so just do your self a favour and leave." This time I walked up to her and crouched down in front of her, her eyes were red and puffy, she couldn't have recognized me.

"It's not right," I stated, "For a girl as pretty as you to be so sad."

"Well, maybe I like to be sad and on my own- have you ever thought about that?"

"Yes I have, countless times and I know that it's not you- It's not the Keely Teslow I know and Lo-" I stopped on the last word, "It's not the Keely that I know"

"Yes, well, the Keely you know is gone ever since Phil lef- How do you know my name"

"I'm sorry I left you Keel, but I thought about everyday since I went back" Her face lit up widely

"Tadow! Phil is that you!" She cried, "I've missed you SO much, I…I…" She started crying again.

"Keely, cheer up, I told you I'd be back, what ever means" She smiled. It made me wonder how long ago since she last did

"So, how did you get back? And where is your family?"

"Um…Well, my parents forbade me from seeing you so I…um, stole Andy's Time Machine"

"You did what! Philip Diffy- the criminal, well I never!" She was joking around now. I saw the necklace I'd left her, dangling around her neck,

"I see you found your gift!"

"Yes, Thanks Phil" she hugged me, and she wouldn't let go. We sat there hugging for what seemed like forever. As well pulled away, she started to edge closer to me.

"So what's changed this past year?" I asked her, she moved closer

"Um…Well, I got into an argument with Tia, so now I have no friends"

"You have me"

"Thanks, why did you come back?"

"I told you- for you"

Our faces were next to each other, our noses grazing. Our lips were only an inch apart, centimetres, Millimetres. I shut my eyes, waiting for them to touch. But something or someone stopped us,

"PHIL DIFFY!" someone yelled, I knew the voice, I was too scared to turn around and face the person.

**Bwa Ha Ha- I shall leave it there! I said person's voice because I am not giving it away if they are a man or a woman because I am as evil as Pim! I think I'm gonna wait before I write and post the next chapter because I am not getting any reviews :( so I am gonna wait until I get some before I write more :P**


	8. Beautiful Disaster

**Thanks to all those who have added my story to favourites :P Ooo…I'm gonna be exactly 13 and 2 months on the 6th so if you give me a good review, you can consider it as my 13 and a 1/6 birthday present. Wow, I guess you want to know what happens. I'll put this chapter up as soon as I get more reviews because I keep on putting it up too quickly and there is the whole time difference and everything, I am, like, 6 hours ahead of American time (I think) I don't know what I'll call this chapter, will come to me. I'm gonna actually read my story first :D **

"PHIL DIFFY!" I pulled away from Keely. I knew that voice all too well. I dreaded turning around. Maybe if I didn't turn around, he may not have thought that it was me. I couldn't help but look, it was him, that horrible bald teacher who had ratted him in the first place, who had made him go back, leave his home, leave Keely. Leaving Keely was like leaving his heart and his soul back in the 21st century.

"Phil Diffy, so you're back," Mr Hackett said coldly, "Come to terrorise innocent 21st people with your future devices? Well not on my watch buddy" He took out a mobile and dialled a number. I knew it was the FBI he was talking too. Keely looked at me with her beautiful eyes, so sad and lonesome, like when I'd seen her in the Police Car.

"What can she do Phil?" She whispered

"We've gotta chance it- We've gotta make a run for it." I replied. I stood up and ran, Keely in tow. Mr Hackett noticed and shouted into the phone- "They're making a run for it!"

We had no idea where to go, where to run too. There was a dark alley way, so we turned into it.

"Phil…I don't think…I can run…anymore," Keely panted, out of breath, guitar in hand.

"Here," I pulled out the WZRD and zapped the guitar; it turned from a musical instrument into a small mood ring. As she put it on it went light blue, Phil knew exactly what that meant. (A/n- for those who didn't get a mood ring from the Gem Museum in Idar-Oberstein, Germany, won't know what I mean. I think they sell the same ones in Natural World- I needa go there next time I'm in Bluewater. My Mood Ring is permanently Brown). An old magazine blew on the floor by Keely's foot. Using the Insta-morph, he zapped over a picture of two random teenage models and then zapped himself and Keely. Keely looked the complete opposite of herself. Dark, curly locks hung on her shoulders, and staring green eyes stood out through her dark hair. As I looked at the picture in the magazine, I saw that I had sun-bleached, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes like sapphires.

"Come on Keely, lets go." As we walked out the Alley, we came face to face with the two agents.

"Excuse me Kids," The man asked in a gruff voice, "But have you seen these two teens?" He held up a picture of Keely and I, it was from the Christmas Ball, where Keely had worn a dazzling midnight blue dress that had embroidery on it as if she was the night sky herself. I shook my head, but as I did so, I moved my hand, dropping the WZRD. We turned back into ourselves, looked at each and ran. The agents followed us- how could we out run them. Where had the Time Machine landed? I thought hard, it was dark at the time- but there was a strong smell of perfumes and stuff- The Outlet Mall!

"The Time Machine is by the Outlet Mall!" I told really, panting.

"Easy! I know a shortcut!" Keely made a sharp turn and I followed her. As I looked behind, I saw the agents getting very close. I winced as I crashed into a dustbin- but there was no time for pain, I had to get a move on.

The Outlet Mall was bigger then I remembered. I saw the Time Machine parked behind it, designed as a stylish convertible.

"That car is _hot_" Keely pointed out, I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's the Time Machine- Andy gave it a cool cloaking" I turned to Keely, "Well, I guess this is it" I bit my lip trying not to cry, but I had to go. Keely was crying, which brought tears to my eyes.

"Good-Bye Keels," I said to my best friend, I lent in and kissed her on her cheek. I heard a small 'Good Bye'. I got in the Time Machine and gave one look at my best friend. The look of her made my heart sink; I turned back and looked at the screen- 2122. Tears, fell down onto the Dashboard and in a matter of seconds, I was gone.

**Well, that chapter's done. It's so annoying, I'm putting it up at about 21:10 my time- It probably won't say that the 8th chapter is up until, like this time, Sunday! Please, oh, Please review if you've read this- I'd like to hear you ideas**

**xZoëx**


	9. Mr Brightside

**All my ideas have gone- My inspiration! I am on Disney Land website- I can't wait to go I wanna see the "Main Street Electrical parade" Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-dolde-do :) Well, I guess I've gotta write this- or I could be evil and make you all wait :) Oh by the way, whilst re-reading chapter 8, I realised I went from Phil's POV to not his POV back to his POV**

Phil looked around the Garage, then at his watch. 16:46- It was quarter to four. His family was bound to know that he was missing. He ran home, making sure the Baxley's didn't notice him, or the fact that their son's Time Machine was missing. None of his family was in when he got back, which was lucky. He was ready to look up Keely- He was prepared to know about what Fate laid for her.

"Giggle On" The Giggle's screen illuminated.

"Search Keely Teslow- Life History from June 6th 2007" (A/n- That'd be my 15th Birthday)

"One Record Found"- Said the Computerized voice

_A news reporter came on Screen- Phil recognized her as the Pickford News Reporter._

"_Pickford Teen Keely Teslow disappeared yesterday after having a row with her mother. Desperate single mother, Mandy Teslow, makes a plea for the Pickfordites."_

_The screen shot to footage of Mrs Teslow, crying her eyes out,_

"_I got in a row with her this morning," She said through tears, "It was over something stupid- I'd banned her from seeing, or talking about or even having pictures of this person. She got all stroppy and left the house. She had her guitar- please, if you see a girl, wearing black, with long blonde hair, red and black highlights and carrying a guitar please inform me right away.'_

Then the screen cut off- that was the only record they had about her, it meant she hadn't been found. The clip started playing again, but before it did, a date came a long the bottom.

_June 6th 10 pm News Broadcasting_

Phil was shocked, it was the day he'd left. Terrible thoughts ran though his head- the agents, what if they captured her, forced stuff out of her, hypnotised her- she would never be a reporter, get married, have kids- Do anything! It was because of him- because he gave her the heavy burden of carrying his secret. He felt so stupid! He took of The Giggle and threw it to his bedroom floor. He was so depressed- he thought, hoped, that his last visit would make everything better; it hadn't, it had made everything worse. Now Keely never had the life she'd dreamed of, it was all because of him. Phil flopped onto his bed, crying. He tried to sleep but all he could think of was the guilt rising up in him. As he stated to drift off to sleep, he heard the whoosh of the front door open. He heard someone crying, his mum.

"It's O.K, we'll find him," His dad's voice was barely audible as he comforted his wife. Even Pim seemed upset,

"He's just depressed mum, it's been exactly a year since we'd come back here- he's probably just gone somewhere to cool his jets, he'll be back soon." Pim's voice was cracking as she said this. She wasn't certain if she'd find her brother again.

"IT'S BEEN A WEEK, PIM!" Her mum screeched at her daughter.

'_Whoa!' _Thought Phil, _a week! I must have been in too much of a rush to realize the date I set it as_. Just then Pim burst into tears. This was the first time she had cried about her brother. Phil heard heavy footsteps thumping up the stairs and then a slam as the sliddy door shut. This made Phil feel even guiltier. His parents were downstairs crying for their son so he went over to Pim's door and tapped quietly.

"GO AWAY!" shouted Pim from inside the room (A/n- how hold would she be? 15?). Pim turned her music up really load- it was music they'd heard from the 21st century- 'Greenday' to be exact.

Phil tapped again,

"Pim, it's me, Phil" He said softly. He didn't think Pim could hear him.

'_Hear the sound of the falling rain  
coming down like an Armageddon flame _

_The shame  
The ones who died without a name_

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery"  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday'

She sung along loudly. The lock code panel was on the side. He knew Pim's password of by heart. The door opened and then closed behind him. The noise made Pim turn around.

"Oh My God! Phil!" She ran up and hugged her brother, "Where the Hell have you been?"

"Um…I went back to 2007" Phil replied, "I stole a Time Machine"

"You did what? My brother, the criminal."

"That's what Keely said"

"You met her then?"

"Yeah, but then the FBI were chasing us when I got in the Machine and then I used the Giggle and it said she went missing on the day I left the 21st century"

Pim bit her lip, what could she say?

"But, Pim," Phil said seriously to his sister, "I'm gonna make up an excuse to Mum and Dad, please don't tell them. I'm gonna climb out the window and go to the front door. Promise?"

"Promise, Phil, and I'll ever act like I haven't seen you" Phil smiled at his little sister, hugged her and climbed out the window. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Pim ran down and opened the door because neither one of her parents heard or noticed the front door.

"Oh My God, Phil, you're back!" Pim acted out superbly, and hugged her brother. Hearing the name Phil, Mr and Mrs Diffy had turned around and seen their son. They were now hugging him rapidly and his mother was kissing his head.

After a heartfelt reunion with his family, and his excuse was accepted, (That he went for a walk to thing things over and a group of druggies sent him over to Mexico to supply drugs in Piñatas and then he managed to escape but got Tipsy on Tequila (A/n- Mmmmm…Tequila)), he went down to the Mall. Still pondering in thought, he walked into a girl shopping, she seemed as lost as he was but he just ignored her.

"Oh, sorry," He mumbled

"Are you O.k?" asked the girl. He recognized her voice, but he couldn't quite but his finger on it. He began to walk on, ignoring her completely.

**Well, that chapter is done! I bet you are all wondering what's happened to Keely? Well, I'm evil, so I won't tell you! After this is finished, I think I'll only have another few chapters :( I'll do a one-shot like this email people get about this girl asking this boy things like "Do you think I'm pretty" and he says no to all of them…Well, I don't wanna give it away! And then after that I'll do a Romeo and Juliet-esque one. Make comments if you think these are good ideas. Tee Hee Hee! I have a little Stitch running across my screen and destroying my desktop :) **


	10. She's a Rebel

**Wahoo! Another chapter- go me! Tee Hee, maybe all shall be revealed, but then again, it may not :) Like in this chapter, it's gonna be about Pim :) He He He! It's probably gonna be short and it's set at the same time the stuff in last chapter happened, you know, from when he went to the Mall**

**She's a Rebel**

**This is in Pim's Point of View**

I was glad my brother back. Although I don't show it much, I did love my brother dearly…at times. I did feel a smidge of jealousy though, that my brother had gone back to the 21st Century and I hadn't, I was stuck with worrying parents and, during that week, it was like I didn't exist. I walked up to the park, and was angry to see all my friends there without me. They hadn't noticed me. When I was in ear-shot I heard them, (A/n- the friends are called Honey-love, Fufu, Jas, Kessi, Scarlett-Thunder and McKenzie)

"She's gone super weird since she'd come back" Said Honey-Love

"I know, she only went for a few days and when she came back she wouldn't tell us why she was back early" Said Kessi

"But her brother's missing, cut her some slack" pointed out Fufu. It was me they were talking about. I stayed and listened more- I wish I hadn't.

"Well, yeah, that was a week ago; she has been acting like this for a year" Said Jas

"May I just say, I only hung out with her because I hoped she'd introduce me to her brother, He's HOT, but since he's gone now…" Honey-love said nastily

"Hey why don't we start a club without her? If we keep ignoring her, she'll get the message we don't want to do that- agreed?" Honey- Love asked? Everyone put there hands in the middle, I was so pissed off (A/n- Sorry for the language slip), I pulled out the WZRD and zapped their hands, where there tan or pale hands were, were now purple tentacles, (A/n- Almost put another word there: P), they screeched, and I ran off, down to the Mall. Wondering around the shops, I saw a shop I'd never noticed before.

**Vintage** It said it big bold writing, underneath it said

**_Music, devices, clothes and more from the early 21st century_**

Wow, I thought, as I walked in. I saw a black and red I-pod on the counter.

"How much is this?" I asked the clerk

"$50" He replied

I pulled out my purse; I had $100 in there.

"I'll take one please- um, do you have a computer were I can load on I-tunes?"

"Yes," She pointed to a computer in the corner, "It's _very_ fast, can store 100 songs onto an I-pod in 0.03 seconds."

After I bought mine, I plugged it in and download all the music I'd loved from the 21st Century and my favourites from this era as well. I still felt depressed when I left the shop, I guess retain therapy didn't really work. I felt in to mood for a slushie. Going to the food court, I found an Ice Bar and sat in it. As I sipped my tropical flavour, I noticed my brother, he looked depressed as well, as I went over to talk to him, he walked into a blonde girl, who was wondering around the Mall, have confused- Half over- joyed. She stopped to talk to Phil, perhaps have a go at him, but he ignored her. The girl looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it- until I saw her face.

**Ooo! Who is this mysterious girl? I really should go back onto Keely's life- eh, maybe later. O.k, I am writing this at 2 to 2 in the afternoon- I don't know what time it is for people reading this. So don't have a go at me about updating because I do but it doesn't say :( Review, Review, REVIEW DAMN YOU!**


	11. All these things that I've done

**Sorry it's late to be published but I was up in London today- I went to the British Museum- I hope I can work there for Work Experience! I may sound a bit tipsy because I'm drinking a bottle of Bacardi Breezer whilst writing this.**

Oh, this is in Phil's POV by the way

After about 10 seconds after I crashed into a girl, I actually realised it had happened. I mumbled sorry at her and walked on.

"Are you O.K?" She asked. I started to walk on; for everything in me was 10 seconds slow.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, turning around, but she'd walked on. I ran up to her.

"Sorry, I'm kinda in post-depression mode" I told her.

"Yeah, I'm going through that" The girl replied. She looked up at me and I knew I'd seen her before,

"KEELY?" I asked her, surprised

"No" She replied, "Keely was the name of my great-grandmother"

My heart plummeted like "Doctor Doom's Fear-fall" (A/n- Whoo! Island's of Adventure , ), It wasn't Keely. But she looked so familiar; she wore the same bright coloured clothes, had the same glossy, blonde hair. Part of me hoped that she had stowed away on the Time Machine- that was why she had disappear.

"Are you Phil Diffy?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I am," I nodded vigorously. She smiled.

"My great-grandmother had told all her female grandchildren to give you something if we ever met you"

"What's that?" I asked. Before I knew it, she'd leant in a kissed me on the lips. She pulled back quickly, smiling.

"Tadow!" Was all I could think of saying. She smiled and giggled, just like Keely had.

"You are so much like Keely," I told her, "I mean, you look like her, sound like her, act like her…"

"People who knew her tell me that all the time, look, I'm kinda hungry, wanna go to the food court?"

I nodded and went over to the Food Court, not noticing Pim sipping her slushie mournfully.

Now it's my POV

Phil's mood had cheered up immensely, not that I could say the same for Pim. Pim had trudged home depressed, well more depressed after seeing her brother so happy. Keely had kissed him, and she'd witnessed it. Half of her felt happy for her brother, the other half felt ready to puke and the other half (A/n- yeah, I need Maths Lesson, perhaps feel can tutor me, study late at night, Tee Hee Hee), a small part of her, felt jealously. Phil had love, heck, he even had a friend, and she didn't even have one of those, not in this century at least. In a small way, she missed Debbie, she may have been annoying, weird and perky, but she was the closest Pim had to a real friend. She sat in her garden and started singing whilst strumming random chords on her guitar. (A/n- I did that yesterday- I feel for my poor neighbours) Mean while, Phil and the girl were having fun, they'd gone to the Holographic arcade, had smooties, gone to Nando's (which surprisingly still existed 100 years later) and had even got into a racing match like in Grease ('cept they used Skyaks, not _Greased Lightning_). They went back to Phil's house, exhausted. Through all the fun and excitement, Phil couldn't help but notice how weird the girl acted, it was like she didn't even know her know her own name. When he'd asked it, she'd gone,

"My name! Um…my name is…um…Aly" (A/n- first name that came to me :P) And when they went on everything, she seemed amazed by it, as if she'd never been on any of it.

Little did Phil know, she held a secret as big as the one Phil held all thought the 21st Century.

**My grammar is quite bad in this chapter- and I go to a Grammar school! I think it's the alcohol :P Ooo, I've left you with more mysteries- yet I won't give you the answers until you review! **


	12. Becuase of You

**Ooo! I am wearing my cool Egyptian 3D glasses I got from the British Museum :) I wanna be an Egyptologist SO bad, but I'll write books on the side:**

**Look out for books by Zoë Annabel Richardson or Candi Sanabel Hornnoz (an anagram of my name.) I wonder if anyone reads these things…You must review and say you read them :) I'm listening to my radio blog- It has Greenday, The Killers, Aly & AJ and Kelly Clarkson. Wowie, this is my 12th Chapter, maybe the last one. If so, it's gonna be short. It may be longer if I put in all the songs**

Because of You

Keely was terrified. She was in a new world, so unlike her home. Inside she was hitting herself, she was so stupid. She was a coward. She hadn't even been able to tell her best friend that she was…well, her. But she also felt braver, more courageous, than she had ever been. She'd jumped onto the back of a Time Machine, not knowing where she'd land. She'd thrown away her family and her home for love. She'd got her hair cut and styled in a totally different era. And above all, she'd kissed Phil Diffy. The kiss still lingered on her lips, a sweet sensation ran through her, she felt light, like if she jumped, she'd float away like a bubble.

"Aly? Hey, earth to Aly?" Phil clicked his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh, Aly, that's me, Aly is my name" She said nervously. Phil gave Keely a really dodgy look.

"So, Aly, I was wondering if you could show me Keely's grave?"

"But I'm not…She's not buried, she was cremated but her ashes was put in my house but then our house burned down and the ashes were lost forever." She made up quickly, hoping he would fall for it. Surprisingly, he did.

"Oh, that's terrible, I mean your house burned down" He said with sympathy in his voice. Phil looked sad, although he didn't show it, he was ready to cry.

"Phil, honey, come down here I needa talk to you" Phil ran down stairs. Keely hated having to not be her. But she was too scared to tell him otherwise, so she did something else.

"Hey Aly," Phil said running in, "What Pizza do you like, Pepperoni or Ham and Pineapple?" But she wasn't in there. He saw a piece of paper trying to fly away next to the window. It was is necklace- The one he'd given Keely and underneath I was a note.

Keely's POV

Yet again, I did a stupid thing. I ran away from my only safe place, the only protection I had here, and into a new, unknown world. I sat down on a nearby bench, bemused. There was something, I was sitting on, something inside my pocket. It was that phone, well, my guitar- turned phone. I stood up and started walking, pressing all the buttons, trying to get it to turn back to its original status. Once it was back, I sat down and started playing one of my favourite songs:

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

As I sung this, I thought much about Phil, and I could feel myself crying. When I'd finished people were clapping. I opened my eyes and blushed. People had thrown money in front of me- lots of money.

"Play another one!" Someone encored, everyone else started agreeing. I didn't want to, I wanted to find Phil, but I reluctantly started playing part of another song I loved,

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right   
It just ain't right

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

After that song was finished, I said to my audience,

"Thank you all, but I must leave now" I picked up all that lay in front of me and walked off. As I walked down to the park, I sat sorrowfully on a swing. Counting my money, I was amazed that I had well over $80 dollars and even a business card for a record producing place. But that didn't matter; I knew I had to go over to Phil's. Rain ran down my face now, what had started as light drizzle, had now become a full shower. Through the heavy sound of rain I heard someone call my name. Looking up from the swings, I saw the silhouette of boy near-by.

"Keely, I needa talk to you, please" he told me

"Yes well, I don't want to talk to you"

"Why not? What have I done wrong?"

"You wanna know why? Because of you, I'm in a knew, unknown world

Because of you, I have no friends

Because of you, I left my family

Because of you, I was probed, prodded and asked intimate questions

Because of you, my heart flips every time I hear you speak

Because of you, I have a nest of butterflies in my pocket

Because of you, my heart takes over my brain when I see you

Because of you-" I paused here, getting closer to him, rain pouring all over me,

"Because of you, Phil Diffy, I've found true love" On that line, I got closer and kissed him. A proper kiss. Rain fell on us, but I didn't care.

**The End**

**I hope you liked that. I am going to Bluewater (Go Bluewater- Biggest Shopping centre in Europe!), so I've gotta quickly post this. I'm gonna be writing a one-shot, possibly today or tomorrow.**

**xZoëx**


End file.
